I Changed My Mind
by ShippingHearts
Summary: John made it very clear to Nikki that he did not want to have children or get married. What happens when an encounter begins to creep up on John...Will he change his mind? ONE-SHOT!


**Requested ONE-SHOT for Mellye97! I hope you and other readers enjoy it! PM me if you would like a ONE-SHOT or TWO-SHOT :)**

It had been exactly one month since John had cleared up to Nikki that he did not want to have children or get married. Nikki would be lying if she said that it didn't bother her. It was really hard seeing her sister Brie get engaged knowing that she would never have that. She was happy for her sister of course but she couldn't help to feel a little jealous about the situation. Then, John's brother Alex was also engaged and was having a baby with his girlfriend. It seemed as though everyone around her was either pregnant or engaged. Co-workers from WWE, her sister, John's brother. It all just made Nikki a little uneasy. She understood how his feelings toward it all got tarnished from he previous marriage but she didn't think it was fair that he was dragging that into their relationship. In Nikki's mind, every relationship is different and they should never be compared to others.

Nikki was currently laying down in bed thinking a million thoughts. She began to rememeber when John told her on their first date that he was not looking to get married or have children. She began to wonder why she even told him that she was ok with it. She certainly didn't think that it would affect her the way that it had now. She got snapped out her thoughts when she heard a noise down stairs. Knowing it was John getting home from they gym, she got up and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, you're home." Nikki walked down and kissed him.

"Yeah, but get your purse, we have to go to the hospital." John said in an alert tone.

"Why? Did you get hurt? Are you ok?" Nikki panicked and looked all over John's body trying to find what he had apparently injured.

"No babe, I'm fine." Nikki sighed in relief. "Alex's baby was born this morning. I figured you would wanna go see him?"

"My fucking gosh! Of course! Let me go get my purse." Nikki clapped her hands and rushed upstairs.

John noticed how Nikki's face lit up when he mentioned the word baby. He knew that she loved kids and it made him feel bad about the fact tha the couldn't give her a child. In the end he didn't feel all that bad because he told her since day one that he didn't want to get married or have children and she gave him the ok. He knew it would come up again at some point but he didn't think that it would bother her as much as it did. That conversation they had over a month ago was hard for John but it had to be said one last time. He heard the clicking of Nikki's heals on the stairs as she walked down them rapidly.

"Let's go!" Nikki smiled and grabbed John's hand, rushing him out the door.

They got in the car and started to drive off. John briefly glanced at Nikki who had an unreadable look on her face. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what she was thinking about. Although he had a pretty good idea of what it could be.

Nikki was excited to meet John's new nephew but she couldn't help that feeling of jealousy that was creeping up inside her again. She wondered what it would be like to be rushed to the hospital after her water broke. Or, how John would go crazy like every father to be usually is. She let that picture disappear from her head, knowing that it could never happen. They soon arrived at the hospital and Nikki's thoughts faded away momentarily.

"What were you thinking about?" John asked as he took the key out of the ignition.

"Nothing. Let's go!' Nikki got out and started walking, not bothering to wait for John. John sighed and got out. He ran to catch up with Nikki.

They entered and asked where maternity was at. Once they got notified of the floor, they got in the elevator and went to the maternity floor. As soon as they stepped out, they saw posters and pictures everywhere of pregnant women and little babies. Some newborns and others toddlers. Nikki looked around and she felt a sudden lump in her throat at the sight of it all. It definitely hit her like a ton of bricks and she wasn't expecting it to. She cleared her throat.

"Umm, I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick. Go ahead and ask for the room and number and go in. I'll ask for it when I come out." Nikki's voice cracked a little.

"Are you ok?" John asked concerned but he knew what was wrong with her and he felt like a total asshole.

"Yeah I'm fine." She let go of his hand and rushed to the restroom. John sighed and went to go ask for the proper room number. Once he knew where it was, he made his way there.

He knocked on the door and heard his brother say 'come in.' He walked in and saw Alex holding his newborn baby while his girlfriend was sleeping. "Hey man, congrats bro." John approached his brother and gave him a slight pat on his shoulder. he smiled down at the newborn and he felt a tingle in his heart. His new nephew was so adorable.

"Thanks man. He looks like me doesn't he?" Alex smiled and John responded with a nod. "So, where's Nikki?" Alex whispered so he wouldn't wake up his resting girlfriend.

"Oh, she's um in the restroom." John answered and Alex nodded.

"Wanna hold him?"

"Umm I don't-"

"Oh come on. Don't be a scared little shit and hold your nephew." Alex laughed and handed off his son to John.

John felt that tingle again when Alex placed the baby in his arms. He looked down at the peaceful and sleeping baby, his lips grew wide into a smile. He freed up one of hands and brought it up to feel the baby's soft cheek. He was so distracted by the baby that he didn't notice that Nikki had entered the room and was watching the whole encounter with a soft smile on her face. Nikki couldn't help but feel touched at the sight of John holding a baby. If only one day, he would be holding his own baby and she would be the one in that hospital bed resting.

"Hey, congrats Alex." Nikki whispered and hugged Alex.

"Thanks Nikki."

Nikki approached John and the baby. Before giving John a big smile, she looked down at the baby in awe."Wow, he looks like you Alex. Same nose, lips and everything." Alex smiled in response.

"Wanna hold him?" John whispered and Nikki said yes. John handed her the baby gently and stepped to the side. He watched as Nikki held the baby and he saw the spark in her eyes as she caressed the baby's cheek and planted a his on his forehead. Again, that indescribable feeling creeped up on John. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew he loved the sight of Nikki holding a baby. He knew that she would make a great a mother and he began to imagine that Nikki was holding their baby instead of his brother's. Was he possibly changing his mind?

* * *

Nikki and John arrived home a couple of hours later and John hadn't said a word since they had left the hospital.

"Babe, are you ok?" Nikki asked as they walked up the stairs hand in hand and entered their bedroom.

John took Nikki's purse and set it down to the side. He grabbed Nikki by the hips and pulled her closer to him. He looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her passionately. Nikki was a little taken back by John's quiet behavior but she soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to moan as the kiss intensified and John layed Nikki down on the bed. He discarded of his clothes first and then helped Nikki out of hers. John crawled back up to her and kissed her again in a hungry manner. He ran his hands all over her body and rubbed his fingers on her breasts and felt her nipples harden at his touch.

"Oh John..mm" Nikki moaned and she felt John's hard erection press on her thigh. She reached for it and stroked it causing John to growl in response.

"Fuck! Nikki..like that...'' John whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. He trailed his hand down to her lower region and began to rub her clit slowly.

"Oh my god...John!" Nikki whimpered and she felt her orgasm building up already. "John...inside me...now." she demanded in between breaths. She was surprised when John didn't immediately reach for a condom like he always did. "John you-" she got interrupted from the feeling of John entering inside her all of a sudden. "Oh baby, just like that...ohh." Nikki forgot about everything and began to enjoy the wonderful feeling of having John inside her. She held onto his large biceps as he thrusted in and out, increasing the pace with each thrust.

"Fuck, Nikki you're so tight for me." John thrusted inside her even deeper. He held one of Nikki's legs in the air as he continued the fast paced thrusting. He looked at Nikki who had her lips parted and her eyes closed shut. When he saw that she arched her head back and held onto the sheets tightly, he knew that she was close. He all of a sudden pulled out of her and switched positions. He placed Nikki on top of him so she was straddling him. "Ride me baby." he whispered and Nikki did just that. She lifted her hips up slightly and then brought them back down as John's hard length entered her once again. She held her weight on his chest as she bounced up and down on his cock. She felt her orgasm building up again and arched her head back and her moans were becoming louder. She rubbed her own nipples as she felt the strong orgasm rushing through her body. The sensation was so intense that she became light-headed for a second and she squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm began to fade.

John flipped them over as soon as Nikki cummed and he again thrusted inside her this time more faster and more intense. He quickly game at the sight of Nikki's breasts and hard nipples bouncing up and down. He cummed and exploded his load of warm cum directly inside of Nikki for the first time. He collapsed on the bed next to Nikki. Both their bodies were sweating and they tried to regain their composure. After a few moments of silence, Nikki spoke up.

"We..we didn't use protection." she panted and looked over at John.

John turned to the side to face Nikki and smiled at her. "I know." was his only response. he grabbed Nikki's left hand and he gently rubbed her ring finger with his thumb. Nikki looked at him confused and he just smiled and kissed her passionately.

John pulled away and shrugged. "I changed my mind."

**REVIEW.**


End file.
